


Good to Have You Back

by planetundersiege



Series: Bellow Diamond Week 2018 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Affection, Bellow Diamond Week 2018, Couple, Cute, F/F, Happy, Homeworld - Freeform, Lovers, Nicknames, Oneshot, Romance, Steven Universe - Freeform, bellow diamond - Freeform, prompt, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Bellow Diamond week 2018: Day 1: ReunitedAfter being gone on a two year mission, Yellow returns.(I just found out it was Bellow Diamond week, I gotta catch up)





	Good to Have You Back

“Yellow!”.

Blue’s voice echoed through the large halls of one of their buildings on Homeworld. She had been sitting in a chair, only her Pearl to keep her company as time passed. Yellow had been gone for two years to look over a new colony, and even though that time was nothing for a diamond like herself, it had felt like eons. Painfully long eons of loneliness. Pink was shattered, White never talked to anyone, but now her Yellow has returned.

Because further up in the hallway, there she stood, her own Pearl behind her.

“Yellow it’s so good to see you!”.

Blue Diamond immediately jumped out of the chair and walked towards the yellow gem. She wanted to run, to be close to her, yet she knew she had to seem calm and graceful, like a superior being incase some other gem entered. And even though it felt painfully long, she finally had Yellow Diamond back in her arms. The warmth of her, the scent of her, all of it screaming “Yellow Diamond”, her love finally was back.

Yellow let out a giggle before lightly kissing Blue Diamond on the cheek, then lifted her fingers and wiped away her tears.

“I’ve missed you too Blue, but can you please stop crying. I can see, and right now, all I want to look at is you”.

“Of course, my diamond”.

Giggle.

“Oh Blue, you’re the funniest, but be careful. No one can hear you call me that, but I am pretty found of the nickname. It’s a secret between us”.


End file.
